Young Justice drabbles
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Funny little tid bits into the lives of the YJ crew and other leaguers, enjoy and submit your own funny moments
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be doing a couple of my own and a few fan offered drabbles, so don't rage if I don't do yours, just resend**

I'm an alien

Superboy was in full costume looking at two different brands. "Should I get soft or strong." he said to himself. As people walked pass him they either looked at him in curiosity, shock, or disgust. "I better call Dinah." he said taking out his phone.

On the other end Dinah was leaning against a wall and the team was in the living room. When he called the team hacked her phone to listen in on them. Superboy then went about saying, "Dinah, I need help getting my uhhhhh... special things; the whole ask Superman but he's off planet, should I get soft or strong?"

Dinah then answered. "Your near invincible, get the strong one." "Thanks bye.* This spoiled the team's interest so they asked her. "What was that conversation about?"

"Well it was only a matter of time before you'd ask. As you know Superboy isn't exactly full on human, so his physiology is different from yours or mine." She said. M'gann was still confused so she asked. "What does that mean?"

A lot of them blushed until Robin shot up, "It means he has to buy tampons, he has guy parts but he also has some girl parts. It's okay M'gann I'll explain later." Wally was about to say something when Artemis cut him off, "No Baywatch, that doesn't mean another tail you can chase."

Everyone looked at him disgusted at the thought of him doing something like that. "What? No! I was just going to say that that explains why he's grumpy a lot... Wait, Superman has it too?"with what Kid Flash said everyone else deadpanned.

Back with Superboy he was walking to the register, not getting too many words looks. As he got to the male cashier he put his stuff on the conveyer belt. "Um sir, is this some kind of joke or prank?" he asked.

"No... I'm Superboy, and I'm part alien." he said innocently. This intrigued the cashier and he comment, "Okay; well if you ever want to test it out I'll be here." the guy was flat out eye raping Superboy. "Y-you pervert." Superboy left the store and headed back to the red face with an aura of embarrassment.

Fanfiction and Fangirling

Kid Flash was sitting on the couch reading a comic book. At least that's what it looks like to other people. He was actually reading a fanfiction, a superbat fanfiction. The only other person who knew he read fanfiction was Robin and he wanted to keep it that way. Although when Batman and Superman walked pass him while talking he was trying to hold back a fangasm.

"I must get those two together, they need to be together; all they need is a little _**push**_ in the right direction." he thought. He stated rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally. This disturbed the two grown men in front of him. "Sometimes I worry about you Kid Flash." Batman admitted.

Faster than they could comprehend the young teen zoomed off to hatch his plan. He needed to get some supplies like: rope, a red sun lamp, and a book labeled " _Accidental_ Falling Positions that make two people Fall in Love." He was about to go into action until the Flash showed up and pushed him back into his room.

"Wally what's going on with you?" he asked. After a short but intense stare off Wally finally admitted. "Well you see I read a lot of fanfiction, superbat to be exact, so now I'm trying to make my OTP real by them _accidentally_ falling on each other and groping each other." The Flash looked unfazed, "I know you read fanfiction, I've read the ones you leave on the kitchen counter... I'm in, how are we going to do this, superbat had been my ship for a while now."

Wally showed Barry all the things he had for the master plan. Barry got some sand paper and a few other things too. They then left to room to put their plan into action.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Batman I need help with the vault, can you give me a demonstration?" asked Robin. Batman proceeded to take off his boots and give Robin an example. While he did this one red blur sanded the bottoms of his boots; while a yellow one waxed the floor of the meeting hall, and set up cameras along with leaving a note for Superman.

Batman jumped off of the vault and went over to fetch his boots. As he put them on the intercom announced, "Batman to the the meeting hall, please." With a grunt he began to make his way over there.

Superman was standing there waiting for him. "You wanted to talk to me?" Batman asked. "I thought you wanted to talk to me." retorted Superman. This was getting weird and if all started with Kid Flash's weird behavior.

What they didn't know was the waxed floor, sanded boots and hacked video cameras displaying this to every leaguer. Robin was in on this whole thing too. Batman then slipped smashing his and Superman's lips together, and landing on the floor. Batman was straddling Superman and Superman had his hands groping Batman's ass. Both were blushing madly at this.

To them it was an accident, but too everyone else it was a confirmation of the ultimate power couple only known as a rumor. Diana was the only person who hadn't seen the live feed our was in on it, so when she walked in on them she just stood there with a blush and stare. "The meeting hall isn't _for_ **this** , but I'll give you some time to situate yourselves." she simply said and walked out.

The Flash and Kid Flash were standing there having a fit of laughter. Kid Flash was holding his phone taking video on the whole thing. Batman and Superman stopped blushing and said, "You flashes are behind this!" before they could act Kid Flash retorted, "And it's on YouTube….among with facebook and twitter. Wow that's a lot of views and it's only been a few seconds."

Both speedsters sped off leaving them still on to of eachother. "Clark, get your hands off my ass." Batman complained. "But it's so firm, and soft." Superman said obliviously.

"Were my _doing it_ in the meeting room!" he yelled. "So we are gonna do it?"asked Superman. Batman just groaned in defeat and laid dorm in Superman's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone Hydro here with another fic so please enjoy.**

 **I own nothing**

Wally's hurt

Artemis ran into the medbay worried sick about her teammate. She looked around exasperated trying to find Wally, Dick texted her but when she met him in person he just had a smile on his face and was holding back a laugh. When she saw Conner he just looked angrier than normal, must've been his time of the month, at least for kryptonians. M'gann was baking cookies for Wally to get better and Kaldur just read a book.

The oddest thing was is that when she passed the living room she saw a human sized crater that that was being fixed by Superman and Captain Marvel. As she walked into the room she heard Batman, the Flash, **and** Kid Flash finish a conversation. "-That's why you need to be careful, kid." finished the Flash.

Batman and the Flash exited, passing Artemis on the way out. She was really curious as to why everyone was acting so weird, M'gann and Kaldur…. well they're still the same. Artemis walked up to the bed, Wally had a cast on his left arm, a cast on his right leg, and bandages around his torso and cheek. There was a big bruise on his cheek and he had a black eye.

"I gave up a hot date for your ass, because i was worried about you. Now tell me, how did **this** happen?" She demanded of him. "I fell down the stairs." he stated confidently.

"You got a bruised cheek and black eye from falling down the steps?" she asked not believing what he said. "There were so many stairs _**and**_ I hit my face on a doorknob. "You hit your face on a doorknob?" she asked again.

"Yep." He confirmed. "And this all happened at the mountain?" Artemis asked another time. "Yep." Wally said again assuring her he was correct. "Wally, the mountain doesn't have any stairs, and even if it did there wouldn't be any doors at the bottom, that's just plain stupid." She simply put.

"You tried being a tail chaser to Superboy because of his _alien parts_ and he got pissed off, so he did this to you." She told him. "Yes, i tried to coax him into doing _the nasty_ with me, when i groped a feel he punched me so hard i became a human crater." He finally told the truth. "I give up a hot date because i think you're seriously hurt, Wally West you're a perverted fucking idiot." She screamed.

On her way out she punched him in his broken arm, causing his cries to wail throughout the cave.

Fusion

The team and mentors were watching a steven universe marathon, when it ended they all stretched and relaxed. "Man, I still can't believe Garnet is a fusion, but I ship it." commented Wally. "Besides, even if we could fuse the only person Batman could fuse with is Robin…. Because other than Agent A, that's the only other person he trusts. Everyone took a step back at what was said.

"That's not true." retorted Batman. "Really, name someone." Wally commented in a monotoned voice. "Superman." he did with a blush.

Baby come back

Oliver was wearing a tux and holding some flowers in his hands. He was standing in front of the zeta tubes waiting for someone. He was sweating like a pig. He made someone very angry and was now trying to get that pardon back in his life.

The whole league, even the team was around him, but they were hiding so they wouldn't ruin the _moment_. Some were in the rafters while others were behind/in walls, or just invisible. In the rafters Kid Flash and Robin were laying down covering each other's mouths holding back laughs. Even Dinah was in on the whole thing and Batman to, deep down they were both major trolls.

The zeta tube fired up announcing Red Arrow who was holding a stack of papers. "Hey Robin, I got your text; you wanted me to file and copy these forms so I-" he cut himself off at what was taking place before him. A " _stray"_ batarang, thank you batman, hit a book box that just so happened to be there. The song "Baby Come Back" rang throughout the room.

Roy eyed Oliver up and down with an angry/unbelieving look on his face. "No." he simply put walking right back through the zeta tube. When he finally left Artemis could be heard yelling, "Shut down by the R squad!" "What did you expect? This is Roy we're talking about. He's not gonna run into your arms like some scared kid or lost lover." joked Robin.

"He's 19, treat him like an adult, treating him like your kids sidekick is just plain creepy and wrong, Wally and Robin's ages are just fine; Aqualad is getting out of it, but just let Roy go. Holding the leash too close will just melt the dog want to get away, give it broke space." a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" demanded Batman. " **Oh, hey Brucie, I'm Hydro, and I'm a writer. We writers are from dimensions where you guys are a multimedia franchise, and you're not the only ones, we writers are not god's, we control the metaphysical properties of your universe, but we don't do things out of proportion."** they all looked at him confused.

" **Anyway this chapter is almost over, I'll explain later." Hydro said.** "Wait what?"Batman said, they all looked into the fourth wall where others were reading/seeing them, like a one way mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Babysitting

The team was standing in a line, in a living room. All of them except Robin for some reason, this isn't their living room, it's the living room of a mansion, batman/Bruce Wayne's mansion. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps, Bruce Wayne was wearing a tux, he was avoiding his cuffs till he stopped and said. "The kids are in the other room, Dick is going to help you watch them. I have a meeting to get to."

"What he really means is that it's shaky daddy's wine and fuck night with the cock of steel." commented Jason. The girl blushed at what Jason said, since the other day(ever since a prank) Superman and Batman are an item. "Jason is ten, Tim nine, and Damian is three. Also my friend Barbara is here too, don't worry she's training as Batgirl."

Bruce closed the door behind himself, he didn't want to stay there any longer. Damian came wobbling in and accidentally knocked into Superboy. The ten picked the boy up, "Something about him seems familiar…. He looks like Batman!" the clone yelled.

"Wait, I thought all the batkids were adopted." wondered Artemis. "About that; Talia Al-ghul drugged Batman and _stole his essence_." said Duck coveting Damian's ears.

"Besides, that explains the backstory of demon 2, and demon 1 is just plain mean." said kid flash, he was talking about Damian and Jason. Superboy was still holding Damian, "He doesn't look like a demon." thought Superboy.

Damian looked deep into Superboy's eyes, Superboy didn't think anything of it, but Damian just grabbed him into a hug not letting him go. "Looks like _Demian_ likes you. " teased Tim. Duck punched Tim in the arm, one year feel down Tim's face but he brushed it off. "Anyway let's get to babysitting.

They didn't really do much, just watch TV and play video games. Some of them fell asleep when watching TV. They did get food later on and Damian was so attached to Superboy. Robin kept trying to take charge for some reason though.

Somehow over the expanse of two hours there was a thunderstorm and flood. M'gann is electrocuted, Kaldur is knocked out, Artemis has a homemade asking for her arm, and they're using the dining room table as a boat. "Let's send the bear in to attack the shark." said Dick add he used a long branch and pushed the couch that has the bear on it towards the shark. The bear and shark look at each other then they went towards the team. "The shark and bear are working together, they're brothers In arms!" Batgirl screamed in fear.

"Robin, go get help! Don't try and fix things, I need you to go out and get help! Okay? Can you do that!?" Wally was yelling at Robin. "I understand KF, which is why I'm gonna use Jason's throwing know collection the cut the Bear and attract the Shark." he said trying to make this a better situation. Wally yelled for him to stop but Robin didn't listen.

The throwing knife ended up stabbing Wally In the bursted through a window, he shot a tranquilizer day at the shark and bear, he then looked at the team and how Robin was acting so he shot Robin to. Everyone got out off the flooded house and tended to.

Robin woke up and made his way to Wally, who was being tended to. "You knifed me…. I you too go out and get help, and you knife me… **WHAT THE FUCK**!" The speedster cried. Conner was walking around trying to get a baby bat of of his leg. "You'll marry my Richard and stay with us forever, now I have two people who are mine and I'm not sharing." Damian said, it was cute for everyone else; embarrassing for Dick and Superboy.

Ears

Klarion decided to play a little prank on the team, he used a very _special_ spell. This spell gave whoever it hit, animal ears and tails. Klarion only meant it as a prank but when the smoke cleared he regretted the decision. He expected a laugh out of the team, but that's not what he got.

When the smoke clears Superboy say there with black pointed dog ears on his head and a black, thin dog tail. Before anyone could react Kid Flash, Robin and Red Arrow dreamed Superboy; they began punching and stroking his ears. Red Arrow even said, "Pant for me, my slutty little puppy." The attention was beginning to get to him, until the league came.

After a few seconds of the boys and some girls gawking at and petting Superboy's new appendages, they managed to capture Klarion; who later got away. Some people in the league wanted to do a _special_ photo shoot with Superboy. Some of the pictures were off him looking add if he had just woke up only wearing a shirt that was a couple sizes too big for him; other pictures were off him having a "beach summer fun day". They made multiple copies of different pictures, and the pervs of the league got the _good stuff_. Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Guy Gardner were the main distributors/buyers.

Doctor Fate, Zatanna, and Zatara came in, Zatanna was holding a potion. "It took us awhile but we found a cure, this portion, used as a shampoo, will get rid of Superboy's ugh… _sex appeal_ to the other leaguers. I'm barely holding myself too,to be honest." acknowledged/admitted Doctor Fate. Upon hearing this a mob of leaguers were shielding Superboy and fighting off the sorcerers.

"You'll never take away our cute little puppy. " declared Kid Flash. He and Robin had their chests pressed against the sides of Superboy's head, essentially smothering him. "I just like the attention." Superboy said with a blush.

The crowd intensified and grew more rowdy, this was getting out of hand. Before anyone could act the sound of a grappling hook was heard, it was Batman;and he was holding Superboy in his arms. "Good work Batman, now bring him to us so things can go back to normal." said Zatara.

Nathan cycles through eyeing Zatara, the potion, and the puppy clone in his arms;finally knowing what to do he carried the boy towards the magic users. Batman smacked the vial or of Zatara's hand making the glass break and potion soul on the floor; this was so out of character for the bat. He wouldn't admit it but Batman is a major fanboy, a _**major**_ fanboy who tends to freak out over cute things; which would explain why the original bat-glare is destroyed and made useless against Robin's sad face.

Batman held superboy right as he took out his grappling hook and shot out into a far off location, taking the boy with him.


	4. Chapter 4

You were supposed to be watching the door

Roy, Dick, Wally, and Conner were standing in the hallway of the mountain. "Okay Roy we need to go over our plan to take out those greenies." stated Dick as they began walking. Roy then stopped, "Sorry but I can't, I have a meeting. Byyyyyye!"

"What was that!?" yelled Dick. "I said 'byyyyye'" said Roy innocently. "That's not just any bye; that's the signature bye of-" before he could finish La'gaan, M'gann, and beast boy came in saying "Hiiiiiiiiiiieee!". "Roy what are you doing with the enemy, did you know you were late for the greenie strategy meeting." complained Lagoon boy.

"I'm sorry, did I hear **strategy meeting**?!" Yelled Superboy. "Sorry Supey didn't see ya there, how's that chlamydia circus?" retorted La'gaan.

"It's gone, thanks for asking. How's your cockeyed penis?!" he answered angrily. "It's looking both ways. I heard you farted in the living room and it smelt like your dad's dick." La'gaan insulted.

"You stupid bitch." Superboy stated. "You fucking whore." La'gaan retorted. They kept calling each other bitches and whores.

"So do you just stand here while all of this goes on?" questioned Beast boy, Conner and La'gaan still cursing at each other. "Yeah mostly; hey, nice shoes." complemented Wally.

"Thanks, kid's footlocker." said Beast boy. "Oh… I am so hitting that place as after all this is over." stated Wally.

"Do you know who the fuck I am!?" announced Conner. "Do you know who the fuck I am!?" answered La'gaan. "Guys, guys, **ENOUGH**!" yelled Dick splitting them apart. "Is love to continue this but we can't afford to miss cheer practice, Conner, Wally, Roy, **let's go**." stated Dick.

"He has cheerleader bathroom rights." added Wally. They all gasped, "Roy!" they all said in unison. The only thing Roy could come up with was, "Um… I have to poop."

"Roy you poop with us." stated M'gann as she, La'gaan, and Beast boy pull one of his arms. "Roy you're a cheerleader, you shit with us!" yelled Dick. "He's an honorary greenie cousin, we had him sworn in and everything." stated M'gann. "he's goddamn motherfucking cheerleader!" countered Conner.

Cheerleader, greenie, cheerleader, greenie; back and forth, back and forth they argued. Both sides pulling one of Roy's arms. Roy started whining, feeling uncomfortable. "Guys, guys." he tried to tell them.

Then before anyone could see coming Roy's arms were pulled cleanly off. "Ehhhh…. Ehhhh….. **Ahhhhh Ahhhhh!** " Screamed Roy as he was running away. Some of them got squirted with the blood, "Holy shit!" stated M'gann as she, La'gaan and Beast boy ran away from the scene. "U, I'm gonna go." said Superboy as he walked away, trying to be unfazed. Both arms were then handed to Wally, "Wally we'll see you out there in ten-twenty minutes tops." stated a mortified Nightwing leaving as well.

"Hey Wally, did you get the form I sent in from Zatanna before I-" Artemis was cut off. "Artemis Crock, you were supposed to be watching the door." stated Wally. "I know but I submitted the form and-" she could barely finish herself before Wally interrupted her. "You were supposed to be watching the door Artemis Crohohock." he could barely get out.

Artemis then tried to ask how he is. "Baywatch are you oka-" "Do you know what these are Artemis?" he asked her, even though is was rhetorical.

"These are a little boy's arms; a little boy with dreams, with legs, with a head. He's a pencil, a swizzle stick, you can use him as a poolnoodle; and now I'm holding and now I'm holding up his arms. I'm holding them because you weren't watching the door." Wally was making an emotional meltdown of a scene, he was even waving the arms in his hands around a little bit.

"I… I was at Pearl Harbor." she admitted in a sad tone. "Oh my god. You bombed us, you literally bombed us like the Japanese you are; and me I'm Ben Affleck. I'm Ben Affleck and I'm holding two fucking boy's arms, and you're Cuba Goody Jr disappointing everybody!" Wally announced.

Artemis began crying and fled the area crying with one hand covering her face. Wally followed her yelling, "That's right, live with that. You live with that!" Tim and Bart then show up from overseeing the entire event.

"Tim, was it part of the plan for that boy to get his arms ripped off?" asked Bart. "No… That had nothing to do with the plan." he answered.

"Tim, nothing bad ever happened in _Boy meets World_ I wanna be in that show." complained Bart. "Me to Bart, me to." agreed Tim.

The mentors and dead-beat dad(Superman) were standing there each with a different form of WTF on their faces. "Superman call Lex, tell him Roy needs new prosthetics." Batman demanded, he had a look on his face that just spoke _**I'm done**_.

 **Hey guys I'm only doing one this chapter, it may not seem that long to you, but it just felt long to me when I wrote it. Fav, follow, and share.**


	5. Chapter 5

Podcast

"Hello everyone, it's the amazing Hydro. And his lovely Co-host, Superboy!" Hydro and Superboy were sitting on a red couch as he gestured to Superboy who waved. "So what's the hot topic with Black Canary, she's really upped the training regime, SB, care to explain?" Hydro asked.

"Apparently Ollie blew off their date, something about a killer robot; and i see Sun, Neptune, Robin, and Kid Flash decide to show up on set." Superboy commented smugly. Sun and Robin sat on the sofa with Superboy while Neptune and Kid Flash sat in the two chairs on either side of the sofa.

"Speaking of heroes, how's the Vixen TV show?" asked Robin. "I've only seen clips as of now, I've been mostly watching Anime and steven universe, but what i have seen is pretty good." "They use a similar art style to ours, maybe we'll get a cameo?" Superboy's normal stern voice turned into a saddened one.

"Well on a lighter note, i had the weirdest sex dream last night." Neptune had diverged. Sun just groaned as Neptune continued. "I was at one of the bar, cafe, things at the festival grounds; so the rest of my team had come to me and was all like 'we have to go back to campus and do some shit, see ya later' so i was just brushing it off like 'okay okay'. Next thing I know General Ironwood is walking up to me, first he was checking me out then he was just rubbing up against me-" "Wow, SLUT!" Kid Flash had interrupted Neptune.

"So he's still rubbing up against me and i say 'Wait, gimme a sec' he retorts with 'You're gonna call your boyfriend and ask him if you can sleep with me aren't you?' so I leave and call Sun and ask him 'Hey, General Ironwood is really getting into some things, so can I sleep with him?' so Sun goes 'WHAT!?' i answer, 'Well it's a dream so it doesn't matter.'" The guys who were on set and a lot of people off set started laughing.

Neptune continued with his story,"Sun had said 'I don't care if this is a dream, I'll will wake up in the real world and I'll remember this… I will know.'" Laughing continued, to Sun's dismay, he just covered his face in his hand. "You gotta watch out for Sun, he could murder you with those gunchucks." added Hydro through giggles.

" well the last thing he said to me was 'I WILL KNOW!' so yeah i was pretty scared. "You dummy, I don't care of you do someone in your dreams." Sun was on the verge of yelling as he playfully pushed his hand against Neptune's face.

"Obviously you do." cooed Neptune, he had hugged a now standing Sun and was pressing his face into the monkey faunus' abs. "Even though this is one of my OTPs, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop for the sake of the podcast… Superboy, I didn't say stop taking pictures." said Hydro.

Hydro was fanboying out at this. Superboy had more control, but that didn't stop a big grin on his face. Hydro's hair turned into water stylized as short dreads, one of his dreads turned into a water tentacle and wrapped around Sun's waist. He then seated sun back on the sofa.

"So Hydro, tell us about yourself." said Kid Flash. "Well I am one of six elemental guardians. There's water, fire, earth, air, light and darkness; if you've seen steven universe our bodies are a lot like the gem, but instead of having a gem we have symbols. They look like tattoos, but when we get 'poofed' they look like gold plates. Just for the record we're not over a thousand years old, we're around 15, but we do have a long lifespan. Another thing that our grimoire didn't tell us is that the symbols are interdimensional, meaning they spread to people through dimensions; and they attach themselves to beings giving them longevity and other crystal gem abilities." Hydro was having a complete speech.

"It's kinda like a commensalism, we benefit while the symbols don't really get anything out of it. They aren't really sentient either." added Hydro. Hydro had revealed his symbol, it was a water droplet on the inside of his left wrist. "The league, the team, and the Rwby crew."

Haos (a character i made for my rwby fic) was walking on stage. "Have you seen my prince?" Superboy looked at Hydro with a questioning look. In response Hydro said, "He means Jaune, and he's in the editing room." a TV had floated down from the ceiling, it showed Jaune looking down at his computer screen, headphones on, typing away at his computer.

"You have cameras here?" questioned Haos. "We also have catacombs and inner sanctums filled with a lot of cool stuff, every one is allowed access… Except the league; since your partners trust you, yet you can't trust them with the watchtower; why should we let you into the inner sanctums of our temple?" Hydro rhetorically asked.

A cinder block had just missed his head while it hit up against a wall. Out of surprise Robin had jumped into Kid flash's lap while Sun and Neptune were hugging each other. "Wonder woman don't act like i didn't see that, after the podcast I'm comin' for that ass!" A blue aura had resonated from Hydro's eyes as he pulled out one of his energy pistols.

"Aren't the girls like playing Destiny right now; come on Rob let's join in, see if they'll do the raid with us." Robin had jumped on Kid Flash's back and the both zoomed off set. As they left a certain blonde bombshell fell through the ceiling. The only thing Hydro said was "Nora? Another food fight?"; to which Yang only nodded and ran through the door with Neptune and Sun running after her.

With a cock of his gun Hydro jumped out of his seat with only one the to say, "Youbetter ruuuunnn, I'm coming for you Wonder Woman, Superman too, for being a neglective parent!" Superboy had held on to one of Hydro's feet, if only flowers him down, he was literally dragging the boy of steel. "Run! I can only hold him for so long."

Superman and Wonder Woman had flown out of the studio, they kew what Hydro was capable of and they didn't want to stick around for this.

 **This'll be the last chapter of my drabbles series, I'm spotting on a Rwby Young justice crossover fic. It's gonna be comedic and story driven, so enjoy, fav, follow, and share.**


End file.
